Swim in silence
by x Angel Warrior x
Summary: What if Bella meant to die when she jumped of the cliff? What if someone stopped her? What if it was Edward? Based on Swim in silence.


**Disclaimer: don't own twilight, do own this. So there…**

**BPOV**

I know I should go back, and look for a turning to go lower. But I don't. In stead, I carry on, following the worn path all the way up to the top.

Rain is now practically fighting it's way down to the earth, hitting the ground so fast the once grey cliff is now pure black, almost like a knife splitting the heavens wide open. Of cause, apart from the rain, it all goes unnoticed by me. All I want is to jump, to hear his voice, to feel as if he cares for me still. For once since he left I want to feel whole again, I want it so bad, I just want it all to end, all the pain and suffering.

So I sit there, soaked through, on the edge of the cliff. Waiting. Waiting for the voice to come. He doesn't disappoint.

" Bella! Bella don't do this! Please for me," god that voice, it feels as if his right next to me, trying to make me stop, but I can't, because the voice isn't real - I sighed at that.

"Why?"

"You know why Bella, please. I'm sorry, I lied to you and I'm sorry. Please believe me!"

Suddenly, I felt the need that if this was really the end, I might as well tell my imaginary Edward how I felt. So I do.

"Meet me here beneath the burning skies,

Where the ocean comes and takes us from all of our lies,"

"Bella, No, please don't, don't do this," such sadness…

"You never said that you were coming back," God, even I could hear the pain in my voice.

"Bella I-"

"I have waited although I have found the place you hide

What keeps you so far away? We can swim in silence"

"Bella don't jump. I need you, please…"

"You can pull me under. I will not come up for anyone.

I can slowly sink and watch you as you leave,"

"Bella I wont leave you again, I promise,"

"I imagine what it must be like,"

"Imagine what, Bella?"

"To have everything you need and not be satisfied,"

"I don't understand what you mean Bella,"

"Run the water until it burns and you can't see through the waves that crash into your pride."

All you hear was my voice as sung the words to the song that was just like me.

"What keeps you so far away? We can swim in silence. You can pull me under.

I will not come up for anyone. I can slowly sink and watch you as you leave.

But I will drown until you care,"

I'll drown until you care Edward, please care for me Edward…

"Going under getting close to what we cannot recognize. Floating face down in the lies.

Here we are without a trace, But the lies we used to blame and you're so far away.

What keeps you so far away?"

Come back… please. God, why can't my Edward come back to me. The real one, not my imaginary Edward.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm here, look at me please," Liar…

"We can swim in silence. You can pull me under. I will not come up for anyone.

I can slowly sink and watch you as you leave, but I will drown until you care.

I will drown until you care,"

Even to me, I sounded alone, lost, like a little girl abounded and crying for her mum. Left alone to face the monsters and scared of what truly lies beneath that cloak of darkness.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please believe that! I lied! I lied to protect you from the danger…" surprisingly his voice just started to fade away, almost as if it was suddenly unimportant. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing. Apart from him. Tears dripped down my face, silently, everything seems _so_ quiet. It's nice, yet at the same time I missed the noise, and the numbness that's evaded me.

Slowly, I began to stand up, never turning around to see my imaginary Edward not there. I was deaf to the world, for it had turned and left me behind - alone. I'd had a taste of heaven, just to have it torn away - ripped from my grasp. It had left me bleeding. Wounds; holes in my chest, my heart and lungs ripped from my fragile, human body… human. That was always the problem, being a pain, boring human. _I'm just a human._

"No your not Bella, your much, _much _more then that," huh, I hadn't realised I said that out loud. Oh well, doesn't matter now.

"Bella, please don't do this. For me. For Charlie. For Renee. Please. Don't,"

"You wanted me to be human, watch me," with that, I spread my arms out, palms facing forward; ready to die. And jumped.

Cold encircled by body, but from behind. There was no water; throwing my body around, fighting to end my life - just cold, strong arms wrapped around my waist. All of a sudden, I was a mile away from the cliff's edge, facing the sea, the cold arms still around my waist. A sweet scent coming from behind…

"You can stop drowning now Bella," tears came flooding down my cheeks. He cares, _you can stop drowning, I will drown until you care_. I can't believe it, he means it. He really was lying before!

Slowly, I turned around to see the man that owned me completely. Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered. Then, everything went black, but in the distance I heard the howls…

**EPOV**

I managed to catch Bella as she fainted, but then I heard the wolves coming. _For the love of all that is holy_… signing, I waited for them to come. I waited for they on the beach, it was near the boarder too - so that was a plus.

"What are you doing here Leach! What have you done to Bella?" Jacob. Suddenly flash backs from Jacob's mind were hitting me at an incredible speed; Bella holding herself together, Bella trying to hide her pain, Bella riding a motorcycle, Bella in our meadow on the ground in pain, because of me.

"Well?" The images had stop - just.

"My sister, Alice, had a vision of Bella trying to kill herself. I was coming back anyway, so I ran faster,"

"Why would you come back? You left her! You abounded her!" harsh words, but true.

"I lied,"

"What? What do you mean you lied?"

"I mean I lied. I lied to protect her from my kind. I hoped to remove the constant danger and threat from her life, I didn't want her to be hurt because of what I am. I didn't realised she felt as strongly as she did for me, otherwise I would never have left-"

"But that's the thing! You did leave her!"

"Jacob! Stop now!" Arr, so that's the Alpha - Sam.

"I'm gonna _kill _you!"

"No. You. Will. Not." Alpha command? "So, you came onto our land to save a human life - Bella," it wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes,"

"We will not fight you-"

"What!" Paul? And Jacob both yelled

"You came in peace, and so you will leave in peace. _But, _do not step foot our land again,"

"I promise, and thank you," with that, I was running back home, with my Bella back in my arms again.

**I will continue! **_**If! **_**You review, so get a move on! Hehehe, thanks xx**


End file.
